Give me everything tonight
by floating fog
Summary: A song fic based on Pitbull's song. Modern AU about Arthur and Merlin.


_A/N A song fic based on 'Give me everything tonight' by Pitbull._

_Took my life from negative to positive  
>And I just want <em>_you to__ know that_

"Arthur. Arthur. Arthur!"

"What?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and tapped impatiently with her heels on the floor. "You've been staring at this photo for the last five minutes! We are going to be late for Gwen's birthday! So will you stop staring at a picture of Merlin and go and get the real thing?" Arthur sighed and grabbed his coat. "Let's go.

Arthur had precisely five seconds of quite in the car before Morgana opened her mouth. "Don't. I know what you want to tell me but don't." Arthur focused on driving and tried his best to ignore his sister. Ever since he told her about his feelings for Merlin (a couple of drinks too many) the Harpy didn't let it go. She kept telling him that he should tell Merlin how he felt.

But how could he? How could he tell Merlin, his best friend for the last five years that ever since he met him his life have been changed? He knew that Merlin changed him for the better, even his father noticed it! He knew that Merlin, wonderful, funny, amazing, beautiful Merlin changed everything and he loved him even more for that.

But how could he tell him that?

"Just tell him. What have you've got to lose?" "Everything Morgana. What if he will be disgusted? What if he will think that the fact that I want to kiss him every time I see him is… I don't know…" Arthur gripped the wheel hard until his knuckles turned white. "Please spare me the details of your fantasies about him will you?" Morgana wrinkled her nose. "And besides, I know for a fact that he won't be disgusted." Arthur glanced at her and raised one eyebrow. "Care to share sister dear? Morgana smirked and shook her head. "Just trust me Arthur, tell him." Arthur stared determinately ahead before mumbling something. "What?" "I said, alright. I'll tell him."

Morgana smiled and pulled out her phone. Inside Camelot's club, Gwen just received a text.

_Give me everything tonight  
>For all we know we might not get tomorrow<br>Let's do it tonight_

When Arthur and Morgana arrived at the club everyone was already there: Lancelot, Gwen, Leon, Percival, but Arthur only saw Merlin, Merlin who beamed brightly when he spotted Arthur and in his rush to get up he knocked over his own drink across the table. Everyone laughed and Merlin blushed deeply and sank down in his chair mumbling what must have been an apology. Arthur took a deep breath and walked towards the table with Morgana in tow. Tonight is the night that Merlin will finally see that they belonged to each other and exactly how much Arthur wanted him.

He smiled happily as he sat next to Merlin closer than necessary, but Merlin didn't seem to mind at all as he turned to Arthur, his thigh pressed up against Arthur's own and smiled his trademark goofy smile, the one that made butterflies to take flight in Arthur's stomach, "Hey Arthur!"

_Don't care what they say  
>All the games they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)<br>I want you tonight, I want you today_

"So?" Gwen hissed out of the corner of her mouth to Morgana who nursed her drink in her hand and looked with a small smile towards her brother, her stupid, idiotic brother. "Can't you see? He's in full flirting mode, and Merlin? I've never seen him blush quite so deeply before."

Morgana smiled again, taking a mental note to tease her friend about it later. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked at Morgana closely. "I've talked to Merlin, he feels the same, naturally but he doubts Arthur's feeling. I hope you told your brother to behave, I don't want to see Merlin get hurt."

Morgana turned fully towards Gwen and smiled gently, "You have got nothing to worry about Gwen, Arthur truly loves him, and he will never hurt him. However about the behaving himself part, well, once he will find out that Merlin feels the same I doubt they will behave." Morgana smiled brightly when Gwen blushed and wrinkled her nose. "Yuck! Morgana! I really didn't want to hear that!" "You've got nothing to complain about, try living with him! The walls aren't exactly sound proof and his private time last time was, let's just say, wasn't so private." Morgana smirked as Gwen's eyes widened and she turned to stare at Arthur who was currently whispering something in Merlin's ear, making him blush even deeper. "That, Morgana was a pure, I repeat pure TMI!" Morgana laughed and clapped her hands. She then turned to the group and while sending a wide smile towards Arthur announced that they have to get up and dance. She got up quickly and grabbed Leon's hand before disappearing amongst the dancers. Gwen and Lancelot followed suit and soon after Percival got up as well, leaving at the table Arthur and Merlin alone.

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
>Give me everything tonight<em>_._

Merlin looked after their friends with a wistful look. He glanced at Arthur who seemed to be thinking about something. He took another sip from his drink, a simple one almost without alcohol at all; he was always a light weight. Gwen told him that Arthur felt the same and for a moment Merlin thought that maybe she was right; Arthur was around him all night, sending away woman who asked his company and talking animatedly with him.

And then, there were the touches, little things really, but in Merlin's eyes they were oh so significant; a small touch of their knees, a caress to his wrist and the whispering. Merlin shuddered, he needed to get away before he embarrassed himself and did something stupid like asking Arthur if he wanted to dance. "I'd love to." Merlin blinked. "Wait, what?"

Arthur frowned and looked at Merlin carefully as if he was afraid that Merlin will start laughing at him any second now, Merlin actually felt like crying. "You asked if I wanted to dance didn't you?"

Oh God. He said it aloud. Merlin swallowed and looked at Arthur shyly from under his lashes. "Well," He hesitated. "Do I? I mean, Do you? I mean," He could feel the blush creeping back up and he cursed his pale features. He took a deep breath and looked straight at Arthur. "Yeah, I did, so… do you want to?" Arthur smiled brightly and grabbed Merlin's hand tightly before he practically dragged him to the dance floor as if he was afraid Merlin will run away. Merlin rolled his eyes, typical prat, as if he could convince his legs to do anything else other than follow Arthur to the floor and trying not to trip them both, not that he wanted to do anything else but to dance with Arthur. Merlin sighed; this was going to be a long night.

_I can make you my queen  
>And make love to you endless<em>

Arthur tried to stifle yet another growl that threatened to fall from his lips when yet another man asked Merlin if he could have this dance. Couldn't they see that Merlin was his? Wasn't it obvious? He sighed mentally and looked for an excuse to move closer to Merlin, that excuse came seconds after when a burly man approached Merlin who shrunk back and pressed himself against Arthur. "Help…" He mumbled quietly, As if Arthur was going to let this creature go near _his_ Merlin. Arthur pulled Merlin flush against him, Merlin's back pressed firmly against his chest and for a moment the feeling was so overwhelmingly good that he forgot what was he supposed to do, the fact that he could feel Merlin shiver against him wasn't helping. "Hey babe," Arthur raised an eyebrow and snorted. Babe? Really? He thought.

"How about you'll let me show you how to dance this song properly?" He said, ignoring Arthur completely. This time Arthur did growl and he felt Merlin shiver against him. "Sorry, but he is taken." The burly man glared at Arthur before stomping off. Arthur felt Merlin's sigh of relief against him and then Merlin tried to move away. Arthur's eyes narrowed and his arms tightened instinctively around Merlin's thin form.

"Ahm, Arthur? You can let go now, he left." Arthur's reaction was to pull Merlin closer and he heard Merlin's gasp of surprise, he smirked.

"Arthur?" "Yes Merlin?" "Are you waiting for me to say thank you before you'll let me go you prat?" Arthur blinked and looked at Merlin. "What? No." "So why aren't you letting me go?" Merlin asked and when Arthur looked into his eyes he saw something that looked like hope before it was gone. God, he hoped it was hope because if it wasn't then he would be in so much trouble after that. Taking a deep breath he moved his face closer to Merlin's; watching his eyes growing wide he whispered. "That would be because you are mine _Mer_lin." And then he kissed him. A quick press of his lips to Merlin's before withdrawing and looking at Merlin warily, waiting for his reaction. Merlin looked stunned for a moment and he lifted his hand to touch his lips in awe. He looked at Arthur for a moment before his face broke to a magnificent smile that Arthur swore lightened up the entire room. "You prat!" Arthur blinked. Wait, what?

But Merlin just rolled his eyes before surging forward and kissing him. Arthur was sure that if someone killed him right there and then he would die a happy man, but then Merlin's tongue licked gently at his lips and he decided that any attempted murderer will just have to wait. Arthur couldn't help the moan that escaped him when Merlin's tongue touched his, and his hands found their way to Merlin's hair and entangled themselves there, caressing the soft locks. Merlin moaned in approval and moved closer to Arthur's body, his own hands traveling up and down Arthur's back. Arthur's brain was shouting from the lack of oxygen but he had no intention on breaking their kiss any time soon. But Merlin, his Merlin had other plans and he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Arthur's and panting against his lips. Arthur couldn't help himself and his tongue darted out to lick at Merlin's plump lips. Merlin moaned quietly against him and sighed contentedly.

_Put it on my life baby  
>I can make you feel right baby<br>I can promise tomorrow__  
>and I promise tonight.<em>

"Merlin." Arthur sighed. "My Merlin." Merlin nodded his head gently. "Yes." He knew this was the truth; he was Arthur's, now and always. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Arthur and he was surprised from the amount of emotion he found staring back at him. True, Gwen told him that Arthur felt the same but it is different to hear and to see. He lifted his hand to touch Arthur's cheek gently and Arthur leaned into his touch. He smiled gently at Arthur's expression of pure happiness when Arthur's eyes opened and he looked anxious. "Arthur?" Arthur stared at him and tightened his arms around him. "Tell me you feel the same Merlin, tell me that, that I'm not imagining it," He kissed him quickly before withdrawing back again but staying close enough. "Arthur, what are you talking about?" "Tell me that you love me as much as I love you. Tell me that you want to spend the night with me, this and all the nights after. Tell me that-" Merlin cut him mid sentence, he cupped Arthur's face between his hands and smiled gently. "You stupid prat," he started and Arthur moved to pull away but Merlin tightened his hold. "_My_ stupid prat, tonight, tomorrow and as long as you'll have me, I'm yours." Arthur's smile became positively wicked and he moved closer to Merlin, his arms sliding down Merlin's back causing shivers to run free before stalling on the small of his back, he leaned closer to whisper in Merlin's ear.

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
>And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight<em>

"Careful Merlin, you don't know what you are doing." Merlin shivered and whispered back. "Why don't you show me?" Arthur groaned and crashed his lips on Merlin's his blood roaring in his veins at hearing Merlin's moan and feeling his shivers. His tongue licked at Merlin's lips asking for entrance which was granted immediately and he let his tongue entwined with Merlin's while his hands roamed all over Merlin's back and arms, fisting themselves in his hair and pulling him closer. Arthur left Merlin's mouth in favor of exploring his neck. That white, long, soft neck that he had been fantasizing about forever. He licked and bite gently all the while Merlin's moans were his encouragement. "Arthur, oh, Arthur please, I, I need," And Merlin's hand's grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to a passionate kiss. Arthur moaned and his hips moved forward by themselves and he groaned deeply when he felt Merlin's answering erection. "Gods Merlin, I need you, I need you now, please." Merlin broke their kiss and stared at Arthur with eyes black from desire. "Yes. Everything. Please."

_Tonight I will love love you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

They didn't bother saying goodbye to their friends before they left the club, Arthur's arm wrapped around Merlin's waist on their way to his car. Arthur couldn't remember much from the drive home, only Merlin's presence near him and the constant chanting that went through his head. _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. _Finally they were home and Arthur barely gave Merlin the time to close the door before he slammed him to the near wall and attached his lips to Merlin's neck. "Gods, Merlin," he said as his hands found their way underneath Merlin's shirt and his blunt nails scratched Merlin's sensitive skin across his stomach. Merlin whimpered and shuddered above him. "Arthur…" And those moans were the most beautiful sound Arthur has ever heard, moans that until now he only imagined in his own dreams. He pulled away determinately and took a step back; he nearly came from the sight before him: Merlin's lips were red and wet from their kisses, his neck was covered in Arthur's marks and his eyes, these beautiful blue eyes were now blown wide from arousal. Arthur smirked and Merlin shuddered. "Do you know _Mer_lin," He drawled his love's name. "How long have I wanted this? Thought about this? Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Merlin shook his head slowly and Arthur smiled. "Well then, let me tell you exactly what you do to me." He reached for the bottom of his shirt and he lifted it over his head, smirking when he heard Merlin's sharp intake of air. "Every single time for the last two years Merlin, every single time I've seen you I wanted to kiss you 'till you couldn't breathe instead of clapping you on the back." Merlin whimpered again. Arthur reached for his pants and opened one button. "I wanted to pin you to every and any solid surface and just make love to you in front of everyone that were there, I didn't care," He opened another button. "You drive me insane Merlin, for half of our talks I had no idea what you were talking about because I was too busy staring at your lips and neck and imagine all the things I would do to you if you'll let me." "Arthur…" Arthur unzipped his pants and took them off along with his underwear. He stood quietly before Merlin, completely exposed and waited for his reaction. Merlin took off his shirt. Arthur smiled brightly.

_Lets do it tonight__._

Arthur moved closer to Merlin and stood a hair's breath away from him. "I'm going to make love to you Merlin; I'm going to show you exactly how much I want you and love you." Merlin nodded and reached for him. Arthur wrapped his arms around him and carried him to the bed in his room; he crawled on top of him and leaned down to press small kisses to Merlin's neck. "I'm going to do to you everything that I ever imagined Merlin, and then some." Merlin laughed breathlessly and whispered, "So what are you waiting for love?" Arthur moaned and started kissing his way down Merlin's torso, paying special attention to his nipples. "You know what I think love?" "What?" Merlin whispered from above him. "You are wearing far too many clothes for this thing." And he moved down, licking and biting every expense of pale skin he reached until he reached Merlin's waistband, he looked up to see Merlin watching him with wide eyes. His Merlin. His beautiful, amazing Merlin. He opened Merlin's pants slowly before he pulled them off completely. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Are you happy to see me _Mer_lin?" Merlin rolled his eyes and laughed. "Very happy to see you prat and as you can see so is my little friend." Arthur smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he leaned closer to Merlin's erection. "Well, if he is _so_ happy to see me then I should say hello." And with one swift movement he pulled Merlin's underwear down and licked a firm line from base to tip. Merlin moaned above him and Arthur grinned before turning his attention back to his prize. Soon Merlin was writhing and moaning wantonly beneath him. "Arthur, please, oh god, I, I ne- need you. I need you, oh, in me. Please." And how can Arthur refuse such a wonderful request? He moved back up and kissed Merlin slowly, their tongues entwining languidly, there was no rush, Merlin was his, in his bed, now and forever.

_Reach for the stars  
>And if you don't grab em, at least you're on top of the world<em>_._

"Arthur, now!" "Are you sure? I mean…" Arthur's arms were shaking with the effort of holding up and he ached to thrust forward and to be completely sheathed inside of him, the feelings were overwhelming. "Arthur! For god's sake, you aren't hurting me. Just move!" And he snapped his hips upward and Arthur slipped inside of him, they both moaned at the feeling and stared at each other. Arthur started moving slowly at first and then he gained speed and found his rhythm, from Merlin's screwed eyes he guessed that this was his rhythm too. "Look at me, Merlin." Merlin's eyes opened and he looked at Arthur and Arthur was sure he could drown in the amount of love that he saw there. "I've dreamed of this, of us, for eternity I think, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Merlin nodded and smiled. "Same here, you prat. I love you." Arthur groaned and crushed his lips with Merlin's pouring all his love and hopes and dreams into their kiss. And as they lay side by side later, their hands entwined, Arthur felt like he was on top of the world. "Careful not to fall from that mountain of yours Arthur, I'd hate to be forced to save your ass." "You really love my ass." "Yeah so?" "That's O.K; I love your ass too. But I love you more." Merlin sighed contentedly and looked outside the window. "What are you thinking about?" Arthur asked. "The stars. Tonight, if I wanted too, I could reach them." Arthur smiled and kissed his temple. "Together. We could reach them together."


End file.
